<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound | han jisung by tae_chaeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035470">Spellbound | han jisung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_chaeng/pseuds/tae_chaeng'>tae_chaeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_chaeng/pseuds/tae_chaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna be a bit cringy at first so bare with me-</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spellbound | han jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna be a bit cringy at first so bare with me-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You step out the black vehicle, looking both ways before exiting and heading for the back of the car, taking out your luggage from the trunk. </p><p>You couldn't believe you actually had the guts to do this, but you did. You didn't know if you should be proud of yourself or not.</p><p>Either way, you were free from your parents' grasps. It was freedom for you from now on and you couldn't wait to see the world again. It had been too long, 10 years to be exact. You had no idea why your parents kept you cooped up in the house back in Australia, but now that you've come of age, you decided to ditch your overprotective life and come back to Seoul. It was near summer, so the air was warm and cool. You hauled your bags and suitcase and made your way to the tall building in front of you.</p><p>You had saved up just enough money to rent an apartment, but it wasn't going to last you forever. You had no thought of returning to Australia so the first thing you need is a job. You unlocked the apartment door and stepped in. It was a nice, comfy place, with blinding white walls and a wooden floor. You peered inside the kitchen, all white, with only the table being made of light wood. </p><p>"The owner must really like white." You muttered, dragging your bags inside. The bedroom was a spacious place, with plenty of shelves and bookcases to store random things. You could manage like this.</p><p>"Okay, first thing on the list..." you scroll through your to-do list on your phone, "get a job. Great."</p><p>And that was the start of your very hectic life.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>